Rainy Days My Memories
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Tea remembers her days when it's raining.


**A/N: Hi everybody! How's it been; I have a new Yugi and Téa story for all you Yugi and Téa lovers! So please enjoy!**

"Rainy Day, My Memories"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated k+

Romance/?

Summary: Téa is just thinking about her days on a rainy day.

Notes: I had this idea a few months ago when it was raining in California, then stopped, started again and stopped. Weird huh?

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

_She cried in the cold rain, tears trailing down her face along with the drops of water. Her life was coming down to an end. Her parents were dead. Her loving family gone. Why was life punishing her like this? Why did they play this cruel trick of death upon her? _

_Thirteen year old Téa wiped the tears off her face but there was more to come. She sniffed a few times, trying to control herself. The ambulance left with her parents' bodies, people slowly started to leave as the flames of the house disappeared. Some adults walked up to her, patting her back and apologizing to her. But why were they?_

_As the last few people left, one only stood. Many people saw him as a tyke, but he was older than her by two months. He had a strange hair style, five giant, black spikes with a reddish color for highlights. His golden lightening shaped bangs where coming down his face, due to the rain. His gentle violet eyes stared at her completely. He too was sorry for something he didn't do. _

_The girl gave him a small grin, motioning him to join her on the remaining of her porch. He gulped silently before going forward to his friend. _

"_Hi…" Yugi greeted softly, sitting beside the brunette._

"_Hey…" She responded in the same tone._

_The two sat there quietly, nether of them knew way to say. _

"_I'm sorry…that this happened…" Yugi spoke, looking at her._

"_Why? You didn't do anything."_

"_I-I-I-I-know…but i-if you need a place to stay, grandpa and I are more than welcome to let you stay with us."_

_The blue eyed girl smiled softly. "Thank you."_

_She quietly leaned over to him and hugged him lightly. The boy flushed forcefully and he slowly he returned the embrace. _

"_Yugi?..."  
_

"_Y-Y-Yes?"_

"_Could you promise me something?"_

"_A-A-Anything Téa."_

"_You promise never to leave me?" She looked at him, hopeful eyes staring at him with a slight plea for comfort._

_He returned that cute smile. "I promise."_

_The two stayed like that for a few moments as the rain came down on the teens._

She opened her eyes. Her pale blue eyes staring out into the harbor, water coming down her head. The people around her looking at her as if she were a child. It was a showery day with many taking out their umbrellas while she just wore a jacket with shorts.

But she didn't mind, in fact, Téa enjoyed this small freeze. She had compared it to the duel she had against Big 2 and this was nothing to being frozen in a freezing wasteland.

The waves crashing down on the shore reminded her of another moment, one earlier than when she lost her parents.

_A tyke was crying down the shore, breathing in and out to stop. But he couldn't. Once again, the children in his class had teased him about his making fun of his size, hair style and the way he acted._

_It was a cloudy day and they were on a field trip to the beach when Yugi had found a small hermit crab. The boys tease about him keeping it as a pet since they were the same size. He told them that it wasn't true but they talked nonstop and told him that he wanted to cry. Unable to take it, he ran to the other side. Leaving the tiny crab by the shore._

'Maybe I should help him.'_ The brunette thought, who was hiding behind a giant rock. She knew how mean those kids were to him and he deserved to be treated better._

_She came out of her hiding place and walked over to the boy. She didn't really know the six year old well since she was the new kid. But from want she had seen, she knew that he was a shy boy and was very emotional. _

"_Hi Yugi." She said sweetly, placing her hands behind her back. _

_He sniffed a couple of times as she sat next to him on the rock he was sitting on. "H-H-Hi T-T-Téa." His voice was choked up from all the crying._

_She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to the boy. He took it gratefully and blew his nose into it. He then sniffed once more. "Thanks." _

_She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_He nodded silently. "I just wish they didn't make fun of me that much. Just because I'm smaller than them."_

"_I know. And I know that one of these days you'll be bigger than them!"_

"_How do you know that?" he asked while raising his eyebrow._

"_Because the late flower always is the prettiest!"_

"_That's pretty. We're talking about the biggest."_

_The two laughed and talked for a few more minutes before it started raining. They knew they had to get back._

The rain stopped over her head and she turned around to see Yugi holding up an umbrella over her head. He smiled silently and greeted her. She smiled back while he looked over her.

"Don't tell me you're planning on wearing that to our date?" He said, teasing her.

"Any why not?" She folded her arms over her breasts, deciding to return the favor. "You too aren't dressed for the weather. You're wearing your black sleeveless shirt."

"But I'm dry." He countered. "And I'm starting to regret it." He told her as the cool air brushed against him.

She laughed. "You just have to get use to it."

He grinned softly, offering her his arm. She slid hers with his so they were linked while resting her head on his shoulder. Then the two walked over to their location, being like the rest of the people, using an umbrella to cover the rain over their heads.

**A/N: So what you guys think? Excuse the mistakes: I'm in a hurry to watch Inuyasha! **

**Please Review and till than,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
